In integrated circuit motor controllers of the type utilized to control fans or other types of motors in applications in which power management is of concern, a dedicated pin is used to turn power off and on when there is no demand for use of the motor.
Typically, such integrated circuits require a control lead from the system that utilizes the motor as well as firmware to determine how and when to utilize the power down function.